Danath Trollbane
}} Danath Trollbane '''to postać przebywająca w Ostoi Honoru w spornej części Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia. Jest on panem Ostoi i dowódcą wszystkich sił Przymierza na Półwyspie. Wysyła on poszukiwaczy przygód do walki w krainie i wewnątrz Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia, by tam walczyli z fel orkami dowodzonymi przez Wodza Wojennego Kargatha Bladefista. Należy do grupy Synów Lothara nazwanej na cześć bohatera Przymierza. Biografia thumb|left|Danath w [[Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal]] '''Druga Wojna Danath jest bratankiem Thorasa Trollbane, pana Stromgarde, i dowódcą wojskowym Ekspedycji Przymierza do Draenoru. Jest również znany jako "Danath Dungalion". Będąc dowódcą ochotników spośród straży ze Stromgarde na początku Drugiej Wojny, Danath wsłąwił się poprowadzeniem armii Stromgarde do ostatecznej bitwy o Khaz Modan. Jego status świetnego generała i wojownika pozwolił mu zdobyć urząd nadzorcy systemu orczych obozów internowania w Azeroth z bazą w Nowym Stormwind. 'Przez Mroczny Portal' Danath został wezwany na pomoc twierdzy Nethergarde, gdy Horda na nowo otworzyła Mroczny Portal. Biorąc ze sobą połowę sił stacjonujących w Stormwind udał się on do Nethergarde, gdzie został napadnięty przez rycerzy śmierci i nowy klan Wojennej Pieśni. Widząc, że Horda wygra bitwę, żołnierze poświęcili się, by Danath mógł ostrzec Khadgara, czarodzieja rządzącego Twierdzą. Mimo woli zostania ze swoimi ludźmi, Danath nie mógł pozwolić, by ich ofiara poszła na marne i pogalopował do Nethergarde, które było oblężone przez Wojenną Pieśń dowodzoną przez Groma Hellscreama do czasu przełamania oblężenia przez generała Turalyona. Danath nigdy sobie nie wybaczył zostawienia jego "chłopców", jak ich nazywał, na pewną śmierć.thumb|leftGdy Ner'zhul zabrał Księgę Medivha do Draenoru, Danath przyłączył się do Ekspedycji Przymierza jako zastępca dowódcy i doradca strategiczny generała Turalyona. Po zajęciu Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia Danath poprowadził połowę Ekspedycji wraz z jeźdźcami gryfów Kurdrana Wildhammera i połową komandosów Allerii Windrunner dowodzoną przez Thalressara i rzucił się w pogoń za Ner'zhulem, podczas gdy reszta ruszyła na poszukiwanie artefaktów. Podczas starcia Ner'zhul powalił Kurdrana. Zrozpaczony utratą przyjaciela Danath bez wytchnienia ruszył za Hordą i był zdeterminowany przypuścić frontalny atak na Auchindoun, gdzie zabrano jeńca, jednak Thalressar ostudził jego nastroje.thumb|Danath w Warcraft IIPodczas postoju Thalressar i Danath napotkali arakkoa imieniem Grizzik. Dowiadując się, że Kurdran wciąż żyje, Danath podążył za Grizzikiem do tuneli Auchindoun. Tam napotkał kapłana draenei Nemuraana. Przekonując draenei, że chce oczyścić starożytną świątynię z orków, zaskarbił sobie przyjaźń i pomoc Nemuraana, który wezwał starożytne duchy, które przeprowadziły oddział przez tunele. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy draenei, ludzie, elfy i krasnoludy walczyły ramię w ramię z orkami, co stało się jakoby preludium do wstąpienia draenei do Przymierza. Po uratowaniu Kurdrana Danath stanął twarzą w twarz ze sławnym orczym wodzem Kilroggiem Deadeye, który bronił dostępu do Ner'zhula. Po długim, acz honorowym pojedynku, Danath pokonał wielkiego orczego wojownika, jednak wtedy Ner'zhul już uciekł. Prowadząc towarzyszy, Danath zjednoczył się z Turalyonem, by oblec Czarną Świątynię, gdzie Ner'zhul otwierał nowe portale. Gdy planeta zaczęła się rozpadać, Danath i jego przyjaciele ze wszystkich sił bronili Khadgara przed przeważającymi siłami wroga, podczas gdy mag zamykał Portal. Później wraz z resztą ekspedycji przeszedł przez jedną ze szczelin, które Ner'zhul stworzył, by uciec z umierającego Draenoru. Danath Trollbane został uwieczniony w kamieniu wraz z innymi przywódcami oddziałów ekspedycyjnych w Dolinie Bohaterów w Stormwind. The Burning Crusade Danath i jego ludzie przetrwali kataklizm, który stworzył Outland i obecnie rezyduje w Ostoi Honoru, która została wzniesiona jeszcze przed zamknięciem Portalu. Ostoja Honoru była odcięta od dostaw podczas bitew z Płonącym Legionem i fel orkami Magtheridona, do czasu gdy Lord Kazzak otworzył na nowo Mroczny Portal. Dziś Danath z wdzięcznością przyjmuje jakże potrzebne posiłki ze Stormwind i Nethergarde. Przez ludzi, którzy przybyli na pomoc, Danath dowiedział się o losie jego ukochanego Stromgarde, zniszczonego podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Gdy jego służba w Outland dobiegnie końca, Danath planuje wrócić do Stromgarde i odbudować jego dawną chwałę. Danath jest ostatnim pięciu dowódców, który pozostał w Ostoi Honoru. Khadgar osiadł w Shattrath po swoich podróżach do innych światów. Kurdran i wększość jego braci Wildhammerów założyli bazę w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca. Od niemal dziesięciu lat Danath nie miał wieści od Turalyona i Allerii. Zadania * 61 Know your Enemy * 61 The Legion Reborn * 62+ Drill the Drillmaster (Grupa) * 63+ Overlord (Grupa) * 70 Turning the Tide (Loch) * 70 The Fall of Magtheridon Monument w Stormwind thumb|Monument ku czci Danatha Trollbane w [[Valley of Heroes|Dolinie Bohaterów w Stormwind.|244x244px]] When Deathwing decended upon Stormwind City after his violent exit from Deepholm, Danath's monument was toppled into the moat. Only the feet remain standing on its pedestal. Foreman Wick and Mason Goldgild have once again been hired to set it back in place. As of Patch 4.0.3a, they've already retrieved the statue from the water. Despite the apparent difficulties Foreman Wick and Mason Goldgild had with the statue (and each other), Danath's statue was returned to it's former splendor in Patch 5.2.0, alongside most of the other superficial damages that Deathwing caused. Nazwisko rodowe Danath nosi dwa nazwiska, Dungalion i Trollbane. Będąc ścisłym, Dungalion jest prawdopodobnie prawdziwym nazwiskiem Danatha, podczas gdy nazwisko Trollbane przybrał, by upamiętnić, że jest członkiem rodu Trollbane po swoim wuju. Linki zewnętrzne en:Danath Trollbane es:Danath Trollbane Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Hellfire Peninsula NPC Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Hellfire Peninsula quest giver Kategoria:Warcraft II Kategoria:Sons of Lothar Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Stromgarde